La mort est toujours la solution
by Beval84
Summary: Kara se fait enlever au cours d’une mission. À travers le désespoir d’Alex et l’inquietude de Lena, la situation prendra des tournures insoupçonnés. Alors qu’une autre personne disparait et que l’espoir semble avoir quitté l’esprit de tous, les proches de Kara reussiront-ils à retrouver les personnes disparues à temps... Révélation à venir.
1. Une belle journée qui commence...

Kara rentrait de Catco quand elle reçu un appel de sa sœur.

« On a besoin de Supergirl. Viens au DEO le plus vite possible. »

Kara, inquiète, ne pose pas de question, elle fait juste répondre un « ok j'arrive » à sa sœur avant de raccrocher. Elle entra dans son appartement, se changea rapidement en Supergirl, puis s'envola vers le DEO. Quand elle atterris sur le balcon du DEO, elle aperçu immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Tous les employés étaient en mouvement, certains mêmes couraient d'un couloir à l'autre. Apercevant sa sœur, Alex s'approcha d'elle d'un air grave.

Kara(inquiète): Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Alex(sérieuse): Une bombe a explosé dans un bâtiment abandonné de la ville.

(Kara, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait une telle effervescence pour un bâtiment abandonné, était sur le point de parler quand Alex ajouta) Il y avait de la kryptonite, Kara...

Kara(surprise/mécontente): QUOI ?!! Comment c'est possible ?

Alex(inquiète): On l'ignore, les coffres du DEO n'ont pas été attaqué et la seule autre personne qui pourrait en avoir c'est L...

Kara(l'interrompt): Non! Ne dit rien! Je sais qui tu allais nommer et ce n'est pas elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça . Elle l'a dit elle même Alex!

Alex(pitié): Kara...

Kara(déterminé): Non! Ce n'est pas elle !(Alex la regarde encore, cette fois avec une onze de pitié) CE N'EST PAS ELLE, JE TE DIS !!

Alex: Kara, on ne peux pas faire confiance à une Luthor...

Kara: Avec Lena on peut ! Elle n'est pas comme sa famille, Alex !

Alex, qui semblait voir que sa sœur ne lâchera pas prise sur ce sujet, détourna la conversation.

Alex(sérieuse): Très bien, alors tout ce qu'on veut c'est que Supergirl aille sur les lieux de l'attaque avec John et que vous nous fassiez un compte rendu.

Kara, toujours énervé du précédent sujet, essaya en vain de parler sans colère.

Kara: Parfait! Allons-y ! (Heureuse de pouvoir s'éloigner de sa sœur et de ses suspicions infondées)

Alex regarda sa sœur quitter le DEO. John s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Alex(inquiète): J'ai peur pour elle, John. Elle ne réalise pas à quel point une Luthor peut être dangereuse pour un super. Elle continue de la défendre alors qu'elle ne devrait pas !

John(sage): Ça m'inquiète aussi Alex, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire. Laissons lui du temps. Elle finira par comprendre ce que nous tentons de lui dire.

Alex(inquiète/ fâché): c'est ça qui me fait peur ! Qu'elle le réalise trop tard et qu'elle se fasse tuer !(regard triste)

John( compatissant lui touche l'épaule): Ça n'arrivera pas... On l'a protégeras.

Sur ce John émit un dernier sourire compatissant puis se dirigea vers le balcon où il s'envola à son tour pour rejoindre Kara qui volait immobile et les yeux fermés en surplombs de la ville.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne lui sourit qu'à peine et le laissa la diriger vers le bâtiment où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Arrivé sur les lieux, Kara ressentis immédiatement les effets de la kryptonite sur elle. Par chance, les particules s'étaient un peu dissipées alors ce n'était pas intolérable, mais elle savait que ça l'affaiblissait. Alors qu'ils examinaient les lieux séparément, Kara, qui venait d'entrer dans une pièce, se retrouva sur les genoux alors qu'un homme lui assaillait un coup sur la tête. Son ouïe, qui était moins forte ici, n'avait pas capté les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle et quand elle les entendit, il était trop tard l'homme lui assaillait un nouveau coup sur la tête. Kara en déduit qu'il était fait de kryptonite en raison de la brûlure qu'elle ressentait toujours à l'arrière du crâne, alors que l'homme se penchait vers elle pour la regarder. Il lui tourna le visage d'un côté et de l'autre en la retenant par le menton, puis ajouta d'un fort accent britannique « Quel beau spécimen ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle perdit connaissance.

Alors que John s'apprêtait à revenir à l'avant du bâtiment pour rejoindre Kara, il entendit un bruit de surprise étouffé dans son oreillette. Tout de suite alarmé, il appela Kara sans aucune réponse de l'héroïne.

' Alex(inquiète): qu'est ce qui se passe ?

John(inquiet en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'endroit où Kara était partie ): Supergirl ?! Supergirl répondez !

Alex(de plus en plus inquiète): John...

John(en arrivant sur les lieux découverte l'oreillette de Kara par terre): Elle a disparue...

Alex: Quoi ?! Comment ça elle a disparue?!

John( inquiet/impuissant/sur les nerfs): Je l'ignore Agent Danvers! Elle n'est plus ici ! J'ai retrouvé son oreillette au sol et il semblerait que quelqu'un ai traîné Supergirl si on se fit à la poussière au sol


	2. Le nouveau sauveur

D'un coup Kara reprit conscience en tentant de se relever en position assise. Elle fût vite arrêtée par des sangles qui l'a retenait, bras et jambes, contre une table métallique. Elle fut, d'ailleurs, surprise d'en sentir la froideur sur sa peau. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'on lui avait retiré son costume de Supergirl. Kara commença à paniquer et tenta de tirer sur ses liens. Alors qu'elle avait à peine émis une pression sur les sangles, elle sentit une vive douleur aux poignets et aux chevilles. Celle-ci fût rapidement suivit de l'intolérable sensations de la kryptonite dans ses veines. Elle tenta de retenir son cris alors que son dos s'arc boutait au dessus de la table. Quand la douleur s'atténua, elle remarqua qu'un homme dans la trentaine, habillé d'un complet noir, c'était approché d'elle. Elle commença à prendre conscience de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une salle assez grande, éclairée par des lumières médicales au dessus d'elle et remplis de matériaux de recherche scientifique. Elle aperçu alors sur un écran ses signes vitaux ainsi qu'une image des cellules de son sang sur un autre ordinateur. L'homme était en train d'analyser son sang. C'est là qu'elle ramena son regard sur l'homme qui l'étudiait toujours d'un œil émerveillé.

Kara(voix forte/air dégoûté): Qui êtes vous ?!

L'homme(calme): Ah... je suis blessé que tu ne me connaisse pas Kara Zor-El, je suis pourtant quelqu'un de très connu.

Kara(surprise qu'il connaisse son nom): Qui êtes vous ?! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!!!

L'homme(s'approche et lui flatté de visage de sa main): Ah tant de question et pourtant si peu de réponse... Je me nomme Arthur Darkwell. Là où tu as échoué, je triompherai. Je suis là pour sauvé le monde.

Après que John lui ai appris pour la disparition de Kara et qu'elle se soit remis de son choc, elle ordonna à Winn de localiser la puce GPS sous cutanée de

Supergirl qui malheureusement ne donna rien. C'est à ce moment que John atterri sur le balcon du DEO avec un morceau de métal dans les mains. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'Alex il croisa un agent auquel il lui remis le morceau et lui dis d'en faire l'analyse au labo immédiatement. L'agent hocha de la tête en se dirigeant rapidement vers le laboratoire.

John(sérieux): j'ai envoyé un morceau de la bombe se faire analyser au labo. Avez vous trouver quelque chose de votre côté ? La puce GPS de Supergirl ?

Alex: Elle est désactivée...

John et Alex échangèrent un regard grave

Kara(troublée par la folie de l'homme): Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!

Arthur: Juste en savoir plus sur notre ennemis commun... Reign

Alors que Kara s'apprêtait à répondre, Arthur continua.

Arthur: je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour sauvé la terre, je vais tuer Reign.

Kara(horrifié/ essaie de garder son calme): Vous savez... il y a bien d'autre moyen de la combattre que d'en arriver au meurtre.

Arthur(touché par l'espoir de Kara): Ah l'espoir... c'est bien typique de Supergirl... (son visage devient dure) Mais il est trop tard pour la gentillesse. Il est temps de finir ce que tu as commencé. Et pour ça quoi de mieux qu'un parfait spécimen kryptonien femelle en bonne santé pour étudier les points faibles de cette abomination.

_Voilà! Un nouveau chapitre ! C'est ma toute première fanfic, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! _


	3. Révélation

Alors qu'Alex suivait la piste de la kryptonite, elle se rappela alors d'un nom marqué au fer rouge dans la vie des kryptoniens. Luthor. C'était la seule à avoir la capacité d'en faire sans devoir en voler dans les coffres du DEO. Sur cette pensée, elle quitta comme une furie le bâtiment pour se diriger vers L-Corp. Une fois sur place, Alex franchit rapidement la sécurité en ignorant les hommes qui lui demandaient de s'identifier et qui tentèrent de la retenir. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Lena en ignorant d'un bloc l'acharnement de son assistante pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte faisant relever la tête à la chef d'entreprise assise derrière son bureau d'un air calme et supérieur. Ce qui enragea Alex qui ferait tout pour protéger sa petite sœur. Elle se rapprocha rapidement du bureau et le frappa durement de ses mains.

Alex: OÙ EST-ELLE ?!!!!

Lena(surprise/calme lève ses mains en signe de défense) Wouah... je ne sais pas de qui vous voulez parler agent Danvers, mais il faut vous calmer.

C'est à ce moment que des agents de sécurité arrivèrent en courant, prêts à maîtriser la jeune femme. La chef d'entreprise leur fit signe d'attendre qu'elle s'explique.

Alex: QUE JE ME CALME ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES DERRIÈRE TOUT ÇA !! VOUS ÊTES LA SEULE CAPABLE D'EN FABRIQUER !!

Lena (comprenant de quoi elle parle, fait signe au garde et à son assistante de quitter la pièce. Après une hésitation ils le firent): Écoutez, agent Danvers, je suis peut-être capable de fabriquer de la kryptonite, mais je peux vous jurer que je ne suis absolument pas responsable de peu importe ce qui a pu arriver à Supergirl.

Alex(rit de méchanceté): Mais oui, si je me souviens bien vous êtes celle qui a affirmé ne plus jamais pouvoir faire confiance à Supergirl.

Lena( se souvenant de la conversation avec Kara afficha un faible rictus): Même si je ne lui fais plus confiance, ça ne veux pas dire que je souhaite sa mort ou même sa souffrance !

Alex: Foutaises ! Où est-elle !

Lena(commence à perdre patience): Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai aucune idée où peut être Supergirl !

Alex: Je vous jure que s'il arrive quelque chose à Supergirl...

Lena( air froid): Quoi, vous me tueriez ?!

Alex(frustré): ... je vous en porterais personnellement responsable ! (Elle se dirige vers la sortie) On va se revoir!(regard froid, puis quitte la pièce)

Une fois qu'Alex eut quitté la pièce et que son assistante soit entrée d'un air coupable ;

Lena(inquiète/redoutant le pire): Jess, prépare une voiture. Je dois aller à notre centre de recherche et développement.

Une fois sur place elle découvrit ce qu'elle redoutait, elle avait été volée. La faible quantité de kryptonite qu'elle avait faite avait toute disparue. Deux des gardes étaient morts sur le sol et le laboratoire était en désordre. Les intrus ont pris toutes ses recherches sur Reign... Seule dans ce bâtiment démoli, elle se remit de son choc et retourna vers la voiture pour tenter de trouver ceux qui avait osé la voler. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'un homme s'était approché d'elle. L'homme l'empoigna par derrière et retint un morceau de tissu imbibé de chloroforme sur son visage. Malgré sa ténacité et ses tentatives pour se libérer, elle finit par perdre connaissance et tout devint noir.

Suite à sa révélation, Arthur quitta la pièce avec un sourire supérieur, laissant Kara seule et attachée à cette table au centre de la pièce. Kara tenta à nouveau plusieurs fois de se libérer de ses sangles, mais en vain. Cela ne faisait que provoquer l'entrée d'un liquide vert dans ses veines. Alors qu'elle tenta de se libérer à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant Arthur accompagné de deux hommes habillés de noir et qui traînaient une personne avec un sac noir sur la tête. La personne qui se faisait traîner se débattait et tirait sur ses bras pour les libérer de la poigne des deux hommes.

La personne kidnappée: LÂCHEZ-MOI !!

Kara afficha brièvement un regard de surprise quand elle reconnu la voix de son amie... Lena Luthor. Les deux hommes traînèrent de force la chef d'entreprise vers une chaise près d'un mur sur la gauche de Kara, puis l'obligea a s'y asseoir alors qu'ils l'attachait à celle-ci. Elle continua à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de la sangler contre la chaise et qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

Lena: RELÂCHEZ-MOI ! ENLEVEZ-MOI DONC CE TRUC STUPIDE DE LA TÊTE QUE JE PUISSE VOUS VOIR !

Suite à cette demande, Arthur fit signe à ses hommes de lui enlever la cagoule et de partir. Dans le moment qui suivit le retrait de sa cagoule, elle ne me remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle plissa d'abord les yeux sous la lumière, puis porta toute son attention sur Arthur qui se trouvait devant moi et qui cachait mon visage à la vue de Lena.

Lena: Qui êtes vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Supergirl ?!

Arthur(calme): Oh pour ça il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, elle est juste là.(il s'écarte pour permettre à Lena de voir mon visage blême et en sueur en raison de mes tentatives de libération.)

Lena(surprise/confuse): Kara ?

(Kara fléchit sous le regard confus/choquer de son amie )

Arthur: Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Mlle Luthor ignorait ton identité. Toutes mes excuses( il lui flatte la joue, Kara tourne la tête avec un air de dégoût)

Kara: Ne me touchez pas !

Lena, qui était encore sous le choc, resta muette en regardant Kara, son amie de confiance, enfin, plus tellement de confiance maintenant, attachée sur une table devant elle. À ce moment, Lena croisa le regard épuisé, mais désolé de Kara. Elle détourna le regard incapable de la regarder en ce moment. Arthur qui remarqua cet échange sourit malicieusement, heureux d'avoir trouver un moyen de manipulation chez les deux jeunes femmes. Lui qui pensait utiliser la jeune Luthor seulement pour la kryptonite...

Arthur: Je vais vous laisser...(sourire mauvais) Vous devez discuter... mais ne t'en fait pas ma chère (touche l'épaule de Kara qui tente de l'éviter mais elle tira un peu trop sur son bras et déclencha l'injection de kryptonite dans ses veines. Lena ramena rapidement son regard sur son amie qui lâcha un cri de douleur alors qu'elle s'arc-boutait sur la table et que ses veines s'illuminaient d'un vert fluorescent.)

Lena(oubliant temporairement sa colère): NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL !!

Arthur(perdant son sang froid): JE NE LA BLESSE PAS, C'EST ELLE QUI EST LA SOURCE DE SA DOULEUR !(retrouvant un air calme flatta une dernière fois le visage de Kara puis quitta la pièce.)

Une fois qu'Arthur ait quitté la pièce, la pièce fut envahie d'un silence de marbre. Kara(voix faible et triste. Elle peine à ouvrir les yeux,épuisée ): Lena... (respiration cillante) je sais que ça ne sert à rien de m'excuser... ce que j'ai fait... (des larmes glissent sur le visage de Kara) ça ne se pardonne pas... je t'ai menti... pendant si longtemps... je... je comprendrais si...(de nouvelles larmes roulent sur les joues de Kara) tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir... mais je... je veux que tu saches que... ce n'est pas parce que tu est une Luthor que je t'ai caché mon identité...

Lena(voix vénéneuse): Alors pourquoi ? Et, s'il-te-plaît, ne me dit pas que c'était pour me protéger.

Kara(ferme les yeux ayant deviné la colère de son amie): Je... je... toute ma vie, depuis que je suis arrivée chez les Danvers, j'ai dû cacher qui j'étais pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers. (Elle tousse un peu. Sa voix revient un peu )Quelques semaines après mon arrivée sur Terre, j'ai sauvé une femme et son bébé d'une voiture en flamme... j'avais 13 ans... les habitants ont mis ça sur le coup de l'adrénaline, mais pas tout le monde s'est laissé berner. Mes capacités ont attiré le regard sur moi... Ils sont venus pour moi... ils voulaient faire des expériences... Et pour me sauver, le père d'Alex s'est livré à ma place... On croyait qu'il était mort après toutes ses années... jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne qu'il avait été capturé par Cadmus... Il subissait des choses horribles pour nous protéger moi, Alex et Eliza... Je me suis alors juré de ne plus jamais être la cause d'une situation de ce genre. Je me suis donc cachée pendant des années pour éviter que ma double identité vienne encore détruire une famille... (des larmes s'étaient remises à glisser sur les joues de Kara alors qu'elle évitait le regard de Lena.)

Ladite Lena la regarda avec un regard triste et des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Lena était encore fâchée que son amie, une de ses seules amies, lui ait menti, mais en un sens, elle comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles Kara lui avait caché son identité.

Winn: Mlle Luthor a disparu !

Alex(colère): Je savais que c'était elle qui était derrière ça ! Encore une chance que je lui ai posé un mouchard !

Winn(surpris): Tu as... quoi ?!

Alex: Je savais que j'avais raison. Allez, localise le mouchard. Son code c'est le TO627CA982.(Winn tape à toute vitesse)

Winn: Je l'ai ! (Alex se rapproche rapidement de Winn) Elle est dans un laboratoire de L-Corp à la sortie de la ville.

Alex: Entendu, j'y vais. J'amène quelques agents.

En arrivant sur les lieux avec les autres agents, elle remarqua le désordre du laboratoire et, bientôt, elle vit le téléphone de la chef d'entreprise sur le sol. L'écran était cassé. Alex devait bien admettre l'évidence, Lena Luthor avais été kidnappée.

Après cette révélation, les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées muettes. La salle était retombée dans un silence de marbre. Les captives ne tentaient même plus de se libérer.

Kara(voix faible et résolue): Lena... je te promets... que... que je vais tout faire pour te sortir d'ici... moi, je ne peux pas mais promet moi... que si tu as une chance...(elle tourne la tête pour la regarder) enfuis toi...

Lena(relève la tête surprise/vexée que Kara puisse penser qu'elle partirait sans elle): Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule avec ce malade !(soutien de manière déterminée le regard de Kara)

Kara(laisse de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle redoutait cette réponse): Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi Lena... je... je suis trop faible...

Lena(fâchée que son amie lâche prise comme ça): Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas ici ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

Sur cette dernière phrase, Arthur entra de nouveau dans la pièce avec une petite valise noire qu'il alla déposer sur une table près de Lena.

Arthur(regarde les deux femmes): Je vois que la discussion a été constructive.(il remplis une seringue d'un produit transparent)

Lena: Qu'est ce que c'est ?( il s'approche de Lena avec la seringue) qu'est-ce que c'est ?(il approche la seringue du cou de Lena) Ne me touchez pas ! Ahhh! (Il lui injecte le contenu de la seringue)

Kara(voix faible): Ne la touchez pas ! Lena !

Arthur: Quelle belle amitié avons-nous ici( passe son regard d'une femme à l'autre)

Lena(regard noir): Qu'est ce que vous m'avez donné ?!

Arthur(calme/souriant): Juste un petit quelque chose pour t'aider à me parler plus librement.(sourit face à la réaction de panique de Lena)

Lena: Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ?

Arthur(calme/souriant): Voyez-vous Mlle Luthor, j'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves de kryptonite pour faire cette splendide machine derrière moi( il montre fièrement du bras la machine qui était connectée à la table où était retenue Kara.) Et je veux que vous m'en fassiez d'autre.

Lena(regard noir): Allez en enfer ! Je ne vous dirais jamais le formule !!

Arthur: Ah... c'est là que vous avez tort ma chère... la substance que je viens de vous injecter provoquera en vous une irrésistible envie de me dire la vérité. Et malgré votre volonté ou votre ténacité, vous finirez par me dire ce que je veux et alors, là, je pourrai sauver le monde.

Ça faisait plus de 6 heures que Kara avait disparu et plus de 4 que Lena était introuvable et, pourtant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui pourrait les aider. La piste de la kryptonite ne menait à rien, les vidéos de surveillance du laboratoire de L-Corp avait été effacées et il n'y avait aucun témoin des enlèvements. C'était un cauchemar. Alex tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle se sentait impuissante et inutile. C'est alors qu'un agent arriva avec les résultats des analyses du fragment de bombe.

L'agent: Agent Danvers ? Voici les résultats des analyses( il lui tend un dossier) Le matériau utilisé pour la fabrication de la bombe est très rare et je n'ai pu trouver qu'une seule compagnie qui l'utilisait... Darkwell inc. Située à la sortie de la ville vers Métropolis. Le PDG de l'entreprise, Arthur Darkwell, n'a pas une très bonne réputation. Il fabrique annuellement de nouvelles armes pour l'armée et il est aussi le créateur du gaz SINA. Un gaz létal qui a été utilisé par l'armée lors de quelques combats. Il est un de ces hommes qui se croient invincibles et que rien ne peut les atteindre.

_Voilà ! Un autre chapitre ! _

_Pour répondre à des questions qui m'ont été posées, Arthur Darkwell est un personnage qui ne figure pas parmi ceux de Supergirl. Je l'ai inventé de toute part. De plus, ce personnage croit être, en quelque sorte, un justicier qui va sauver le monde. Il voit Reign comme une menace pour le monde. N'hésitez pas à me laisser de nouveaux commentaires. ; )_


	4. La douleur est notre amie commune

Kara qui regardait Lena, savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui dire la formule et elle tentait vraiment de lui faire comprendre par son regard compatissant qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Lena faisait tout pour lutter contre le sérum qui la poussait à vouloir parler. Des gouttes de sueur coulait sur son front alors qu'elle continuait de résister. Après un moment à lui poser des questions sans recevoir de réponse, Arthur lui injecta une nouvelle dose.

Arthur: Quel est la formule ?

Lena fait non de la tête en serrant le dent.

Arthur: Voyons Mlle Luthor, soyez gentille... tôt ou tard, ça vous échappera... quel est la formule ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle craqua, que le sérum prit le dessus sur elle et qu'elle lui donna les ingrédients de la kryptonite.

Arthur(heureux): merci ma chère (lui flatte la joue en approchant son visage du sien pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lena, à la place de s'éloigner de son toucher, le laissa s'approcher et quand il fut assez prêt, elle réagit rapidement en lui envoyant un coup de tête, qui, semblerait-il, lui a cassé le nez. Il tomba au sol en se tenant le nez qui saignait vivement, puis se relèva sous le choc et quitta la pièce)

Kara, faible et un peu confuse sur ce qui c'était passé, fut surprise de voir son amie défaire ses liens aux mains puis se pencher pour défaire les sangles de ses chevilles.

Kara(surprise/confuse): Comment... comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?(Lena s'approche d'elle pour tenter de la libérer) Lena... non... laisse moi... enfuis toi... va chercher de l'aide... il a eu ce qu'il voulait de toi, maintenant il n'a aucune raison de te garder en vie, moi oui... enfuis toi !

Lena(l'ignore et continue de détacher ses sangles): Je ne te laisse pas ici ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?!

Kara(faible): Lena...

Lena: Non, Kara ! Tu viens avec moi !( elle détache les dernières sangles, puis aide son « amie » à se relever malgré ses contraintes)

Quand Kara tenta de se mettre debout près de la table, ses jambes la lâchèrent. Malgré les efforts de Lena pour la retenir, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent sur le sol.

Kara(résolue): Je ne peux pas Lena...

Lena(résolue/déterminée): Très bien, alors je ne pars pas non plus.

Kara(découragée): Non, Lena, il faut que tu partes, il va te tuer !(Elle la regarde avec des yeux suppliants) s'il-te-plaît, Lena... je ne veux pas qu'un autre de mes proches se fasse tuer à cause de moi.

Lena(compatissante): ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis ici Kara... c'est moi qui ai découvert la formule de la kryptonite et c'est moi qui ne voyais pas le danger de la posséder.(elle essuie des larmes qui c'était remises à couler sur les joues de Kara)

Kara: tu ne devrais pas mourir pour moi... pas après ce que je t'ai fait...

Lena(avec pitié): Kara... je comprends... et je ne te laisserais pas... (de nouvelles larmes coulent sur les joues de Kara accompagnées de celle de la chef d'entreprise)

Après un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lena s'exprima de nouveau.

Lena(doucement): Kara... il faut sortir d'ici avant qu'il réussisse à fabriquer de la kryptonite... il va te tuer... tu peux à peine parler Kara... il nous faut de l'aide... est-ce que... est-ce que le DEO a un moyen de te retrouver ?

Alors que Kara allait répondre non, elle se rappela de la puce sous cutané que sa sœur l'avait obligée à avoir après son enlèvement l'année dernière. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Lena pour toucher avec un rictus de douleur son épaule gauche, là où Alex lui avait injecté la puce.

Kara( elle la trouva sous sa peau avec sa main): là... (elle prend la main de Lena et la pose à la place de la sienne) c'est une puce GPS que tous les agents du DEO ont. Ici, elle ne doit pas émettre de réseau mais si...

Lena(continue sa phrase): on la relie à une ligne fixe de réseau comme un ordinateur( elle fait un signe vers les ordinateurs près d'eux) on pourrait envoyer un signal au DEO pour qu'ils viennent nous aider.

Kara hoche la tête ne sachant que trop qu'il allait falloir retirer la puce de son épaule. Après un moment, Lena avait trouvé un morceau de métal pointu. Lena regarda Kara pour chercher son autorisation avant de commencer. Celle-ci hocha la tête, détournant le regard de son épaule et se préparant à la douleur. Kara tressaillit alors que Lena fit une fine entaille sur le côté de la puce. Ensuite, d'une main hésitante, elle appuya sur la peau de Kara pour faire glisser la puce hors de son corps. Kara émit un faible gémissement de douleur étouffé.

Lena: Voilà c'est fini (lui touche le bras, puis se lève et va brancher rapidement la puce derrière un des ordinateurs. Elle revient ensuite vers son amie)

Après le quatrième bâtiment de Darkwell inc. qu'Alex et les autres agents visitaient, ils commençaient tous à penser qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas Supergirl à temps. Alex était dans tous ses états quand elle reçu un appel de Winn.

« Winn: Je sais où est Kara ! Le signal de sa puce sous cutané nous mène à un bâtiment désaffecté hors de la ville. J'ai déjà envoyé des équipes et j'ai communiqué l'adresse à toutes celles qui sont avec toi. »

Alex(court vers la voiture): J'arrive Kara...

Après un moment au sol en silence, Lena détailla son amie assise près d'elle en simple sous-vêtements. Son costume arraché à son corps, gisait sur le sol. Elle avait quelques bleus qui apparaissaient sur sa peau et on pouvait voir des marques sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Sa peau était pâle et était couverte de sueur. Lena ne put que comprendre maintenant ce que Kara lui avait dit sur la kryptonite, sur ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Lena: Kara...(elle croisa son regard) je sais que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme... (c'est un euphémisme, pensa Kara) mais si on est pour rester ici, on ne devrait pas être surprise hors de nos liens. Je vais devoir te rattacher Kara(Kara hoche la tête de façon compréhensive, puis tente de se relever rapidement aider par son amie)

Après que les deux jeunes femmes soient toutes les deux sanglées de nouveau, Kara tourna son visage vers Lena.

Kara(voix faible): Lena... est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?...

Lena(douce): Tout ce que tu veux.

Kara(faible/ les larmes aux yeux): est-ce que tu pourrais transmettre un message à ma sœur pour moi ?

Lena(comprenant bien trop que Kara voulais lui donner ses dernières paroles, fit non de la tête, incapable de penser à ça): Kara... ne dit pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir...(essaie de se convaincre) tu vas revenir avec moi et tu vas dire ce message à ta sœur toi-même.

Kara(larmes qui coulent): s'il-te-plaît, Lena...

Lena: Non Kara...(elle fait non de la tête)

Kara(larme aux yeux): S'il-te-plaît... j'ai besoin que tu lui dises ce message.

Lena(résolue): Je... kara...(elle abandonne alors l'espoir de convaincre son amie qu'elle ne mourra pas) Très bien, Kara.

Lena écouta sans un mot alors qu'elle lui disait le message qu'elle voulait qu'elle transmette à sa sœur. Lena ne put retenir ses larmes, alors qu'elle lui disait à qu'elle point elle était désolée de toute le mal qu'elle avait fait, de toute la douleur qu'elle avait causée. Qu'elle lui dise de profiter de la vie, de ne pas repousser tout le monde quand elle serait plus là et que malgré les erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire, que malgré la mort de sa tante, qu'elle ne la détesterai jamais, qu'elle était sa sœur, sa seule famille et qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours...

« Winn(inquiet): Euh Alex j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

Alex(inquiète/menaçante): Winn...

Winn: on a détecté des traces de kryptonite dans le bâtiment de Darkwell. Kara est en danger... une équipe est presque arrivée sur place mais Alex... dépêche toi. »

Alex ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait appuyé plus fort sur l'accélérateur et demanda mentalement à sa sœur de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Kara venait à peine de finir son message que la porte s'ouvrit en grand révélant Arthur avec un sourire triomphant, tenant dans sa main une pierre verte fluorescente de la grosseur d'une balle de base-ball. À la vue de la pierre, les deux jeunes femmes se crispèrent. Arthur s'approcha de Kara.

Lena(menaçante): Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Arthur(calme/souriant): mais je ne lui veux aucun mal... je ne veux que tester ma théorie. Voyez-vous, Mlle Luthor, je suis un expert en biochimie. J'ai apporté quelques petites modifications à votre formule pour rendre cette jolie pierre plus puissante et destructrice.

Lena, sous le choc, s'étonna de la sensation oppressante de peur qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie, alors que celle-ci était résignée. Arthur s'approcha de Kara et ne fit que passer, sans la toucher, la pierre au-dessus de la poitrine et du ventre de Kara. Presqu'immédiatement, la peau de Kara commença à brûler sous le passage de la pierre et son amie tenta, en vain, de camoufler son hurlement face à la douleur. Ses mouvements ne firent qu'aggraver son état, alors que des injections de kryptonite entraient dans ses veines combinées aux effets de la pierre. Quand il éloigna la pierre, Kara se calma et retomba contre la table, faible, presqu'inconsciente.

Lena(menaçante): Éloignez-vous d'elle ! Ne la touchez pas !

Arthur(perd son sang froid): JE N'AI AUCUN ORDRE À RECEVOIR DE TOI !!

Lena se tut ayant peur qu'il décide finalement de tuer son amie sous une crise de colère.

Arthur(retrouva son calme et son sourire): Très bien... alors ma théorie était fondée. Voyons voir si ma deuxième était juste.

Il sort de sa poche une seringue remplis d'un liquide vert fluorescent.

Avant même que Lena est pu réagir, il injectait la moitié du sérum dans le cou de Kara qui se mit à hurler de douleur alors que ses veines se teintaient de vert. Un moment plus tard, il retira l'aiguille et prit le visage de Kara entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde. Lena du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas intervenir. Elle craignait qu'il lui injecte l'autre moitié du sérum qui, vu l'état de son amie, l'achèverait probablement.

Arthur(calme): dis moi d'où viens Reign.

Kara sembla se retenir de parler puis échappa: c'est une tueuse de monde... une sous-évolution de kryptonien dédiée à la destruction d'un autre monde... Ils sont là pour régner.

Arthur: Est-ce que tous les Kryptoniens sont comme ça ?

Kara (serre les dents): Non... ça dépend de ta lignée...

Arthur: Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée alors ?

Kara: Je... je ne tue pas...

Arthur: Très bien, alors comment est-elle arrivée sur terre ?

Kara: Elle... elle était déjà sur Terre quand je suis arrivée... mais elle était inactive...

Arthur: inactive?

Kara: Son... âme de tueuse était... en sommeil jusqu'à l'éclipse...

Arthur: C'est fascinant...ont-ils un moyen de se reproduire?

Kara: Non... seul l'accouplement de... deux familles de tueurs de monde peut... permettre la procréation d'un... tueur de monde.

Arthur: Intéressant, alors un enfant demi kryptonien demi humain ne possèdera pas de pouvoir ?

Kara: Il... possédera des pouvoirs moitié moins forts... que nous mais... pas l'âme d'un tueur de monde...

Arthur: Existe-t-il un enfant avec de tels pouvoirs ?

Kara( détourna la question en se disant très fort que Ruby n'était pas un de ses enfants, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir): Non...

Arthur: Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses la réponse alors?

Kara: Ma... mère...

Arthur: Krypton n'a-t-il pas été détruite ?

Kara: Oui... mais... ma... mère... avait... placé un cristal... de connaissance... dans... ma capsule... pour... m'aider sur Terre.

Arthur: Où puis-je trouver un de ces cristaux de connaissance ?

Kara: Dans... la... forteresse... de solitude..

Arthur: Intéressant, quel est cet endroit ?

Kara: En... Antarctique... inaccessible... aux... humains

Arthur: Pourquoi cela ?

Kara: La... clé... pour ouvrir... la forteresse... est... trop lourde... pour... les humains... des milliers de tonnes...

Arthur(sourit/frustré): Intelligent. Y a-t-il un autre endroit où je pourrais trouver un de ces cristaux ?

Kara(serre fort les dents, elle se blesse même à la lèvre en voulant se stopper, en vain): Au...DEO ... le... département... des... opérations... extranormales...

Arthur(ravi): Splendide ! Et où puis-je trouver cette agence ?

Kara: Au... coin... de Rockwell et... Thomson...

Arthur: Parfait, merci de ton aide ma chère Kara (il lui caresse le visage) bientôt ta douleur disparaîtra et les kryptoniens ne compteront plus qu'un spécimen mâle vivant. Le monde sera alors sauvé d'une invasion de kryptoniens.

Alors qu'il sort la seringue et l'approche de Kara, Lena se décide à agir malgré sa peur pour son amie. Finissant de se détacher, elle se leva et le poussa sur le côté de manière à l'éloigner de Kara. Ils se battirent ensemble pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qui la frappe violemment à la tête et que la jeune Luthor se retrouve au sol. Elle ne put alors pas l'éloigner de son amie et il réussit à lui administrer un nouvelle dose de kryptonite, par chance qu'une faible quantité, mais quand même. Lena le repoussa violemment en ignorant sa douleur cuisante aux côtes et à la tête, puis se plaça entre son amie et Arthur. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et que des agents du DEO entrèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents. Voyant qu'ils avaient Arthur en joue, Lena se retourna rapidement vers Kara pour retirer rapidement la seringue de la jambe de celle-ci. Elle réagit à peine, ce qui inquiéta son amie qui s'acharnait à défaire ses liens. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle alla à la tête de son amie et lui prit le visage de ses mains.

Lena(inquiète): Kara !?(lui tape un peu la joue) Hey Kara... (elle recommence) Kara, s'il-te-plaît... (c'est à ce moment qu'Alex entra en courant et en lâchant un « KARA ! » se dirigeant directement vers sa sœur)

Alex(soulagé/paniqué): Oh mon dieu... Kara ! (Elle arrive près de sa sœur et prend la place de Lena alors que celle-ci c'était tassée sur le côté)

Lena: Elle ne se réveille pas (larmes aux yeux)

Alex(paniquée mais calme, plaça d'une main tremblante ses doigts contre le cou de Kara. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ferma les yeux de soulagement): Elle est vivante...(elle lui ouvrit les yeux pour regarder ses pupilles) ses réflexes sont bons (met sa main au dessus du visage de Kara) respiration normale, pouls normal.

Lena lâche un soupir de soulagement une main sur le cœur comme pour le ralentir. Des larmes lui avait échappé et coulaient sur les joues de la chef d'entreprise. À ce moment, John s'approcha d'eux avec ce qui semblait être une couverture, puis la mit sur Kara. Après la permission d'Alex, il la souleva doucement, mais rapidement dans ses bras. Quelques minutes après cela, ils se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie où un van médical du DEO les attendait. Lena qui suivait de près, s'approcha d'Alex.

Lena(déterminé): Je viens avec vous...( avant même qu'elle puisse répondre) il n'en est pas question que je la laisse !!

Alex n'ayant pas de temps à perdre à s'obstiner avec la jeune femme lui fit signe de monter avec eux.

Arrivés au DEO, Kara fut rapidement conduite au centre médical où elle fut immédiatement placée sous les lampes solaires.

Alors qu'Alex finissait d'ausculter sa sœur, Lena(habillée de vêtement du DEO après avoir été soignée par un des médecins présents) s'approcha de son amie.

Lena(inquiète): Comment va-t-elle ?

Alex(surprise qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa sœur): Quelques heures sous les lampes solaires et elle ira déjà beaucoup mieux. (Alex se rappela des brûlures sur la peau de sa sœur. Elles se sont presque toutes effacées maintenant, mais ça l'avait profondément choquée de voir de telles marques sur la peau indestructible de sa sœur. Elle regarde la chef d'entreprise) Mlle Luthor... que s'est-il passé là-bas?

Lena(hésitante): L'homme qui nous a enlevées..., il a fait des expériences sur Kara...( Le regard d'Alex se glaça et elle serra les poings) il voulait trouver un moyen de tuer Reign...

Alex: Comment s'est-il procuré de la kryptonite ?

Lena(hésitante): Il en a volé dans mon laboratoire... et le reste... il l'a fabriqué.

Alex(mécontente): Comment ça, il l'a fabriqué ? Je croyais que tu étais la seule à connaître la formule...(elle voit le visage de Lena tressaillir) tu lui as donné la formule, n'est-ce pas ? (Ton accusateur)

Lena(sent le besoin de se défendre): Je ne lui aurais jamais dit ! Mais il m'a injecté ce truc dans le cou ( elle se passe la main dans le cou révélant à l'agent des marques de seringue) et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai résisté autant que je pouvais, mais il m'a donné une autre dose... je n'ai rien pu faire...(elle croise le regard mécontent d'Alex qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle fut interrompu par une voix faible.)

Kara: Al...ex ?

Alex(se rapproche rapidement): Oui Kara, je suis là( elle lui prend la main, des larmes lui brouille la vue alors qu'elle voit sa sœur sourire faiblement)

Kara: Je... savais que... tu viendrais...(Alex rit en pleurant de joie et de soulagement) Lena...? Où est... (Alex se déplace un peu vers la droite pour laisser la dite jeune femme s'approcher)

Lena: Je suis là... je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas(moqueuse/ soulagée)

Kara, heureuse que tout le monde aille bien, laissa échapper des larmes de joie.

Lena(inquiète, croyant que son amie pleurait de tristesse): Hey... Hey... tout va bien... tu es en sécurité maintenant...

kara (sourit faiblement): Je suis... juste heureuse que tu ailles bien... je me le serais jamais pardonné si... il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

Lena: Moi aussi kara

Kara(regarde sa sœur): Alex... est-ce que tu peux nous... laisser un moment ?( Alex lança un regard hésitant à sa sœur, lança un regard septique à la jeune Luthor et quitta la pièce)

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment.

Kara(regarde Lena dans le yeux): Lena... je... je pensais vraiment... ce que j'ai dit sur mon identité secrète... tu as le droit... de m'en vouloir... et je comprendrais que tu veuilles... mettre fin à notre amitié et ne plus jamais me parler... je respecterais ta décision...(maintenant de vrais larmes de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues toujours blêmes)

Lena(calme): Je vais avoir besoin de temps, Kara... (de nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle dit un simple « je comprends »)

**_Voila le dernier chapitre, à moins que j'aille des demande spéciale, de ma première fanfiction de Supergirl ! Soyez indulgent avec moi... J'ai écris cette fanfiction d'après mes connaissances de la série, mais ça se pourrait que je me trompe sur des points. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. _**

**_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire : )_**


End file.
